


Rainy Nights

by HeyItsMontse



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: F/M, Gen, Joe apologizes to his best friend, Rain Sex, Rain sex ensues, sex in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsMontse/pseuds/HeyItsMontse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily left Joe to get away from the hurt and the lies. Now he's there. In her house. And things are getting hot. Especially out in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago when I had a Jonas Brother fansite on MySpace, cause really who didn't have one?
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy this. :)

            She sat curled on her favorite love chair in front of a warm glowing fire, while the rain poured on outside. It was Friday night and Emily had nothing to do, except sit in front of the fire and drink her hot chocolate.

 

            "God, how I hate rainy days." She said to herself. She had moved from her parent's home a couple of months ago and now lived only a couple of hours away and in a house on her own. She liked it.

 

            Emily felt her eyelids close sleepily, when she heard a car door slam outside on her driveway. Frowning as she stood up from her chair, Emily went to see who it was. Looking through the peephole she saw one of her best friends standing in the rain, his clothes drenched and plastered to his lean, athletic, body, and his thick black hair sticking to his gorgeous face. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his soaking wet skinny jeans. Emily quickly opened her door and went outside to get him.

 

            "Joe?" she walked out and stood on her porch, waiting for him to come in her house. His only reaction was to look up at her, his big brown eyes glinting with a strange look in them. Scolding herself for not bringing out an umbrella, Emily walked out to where Joe was, her clothes and hair plastering to her body in mere seconds. She was no more than five feet away from him, when he pushed himself off of his car and stood in front of her, only a couple inches of air separating them. He lifted one hand and cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing her lips. Emily stared up at his eyes, chills running down her spine and goose bumps popping up on her arms, as she felt the heat that radiated from his body.

 

            "Joe, what are you doing here?" Emily whispered, his hand still cupping her cheek.

 

            Joe moved his face closer. "I miss you." He covered her lips with his, coaxing them open with his warm tongue. Not able to resist, Emily opened her lips and let him in, his warm tongue caressing hers. He raised his other hand and cupped her other cheek, pulling her face closer to his. Moving his hands down he rested them on her hips and pulled her in.

 

            Breathless, Emily pulled back from the heated kiss. "What are you doing?" The rain still pounded down on them, soaking them down to the bone. "Come inside. We'll freeze to death out here." She took his hand in hers and pulled him inside the house. She led him to stand in front of the fireplace and ran to the towel closet. She grabbed a few towels and walked back to the living room and saw Joe dressed only in his wet boxers. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Emily handed him a few towels to dry himself off. Not wanting to leave him alone, she quickly stripped off her soaking t-shirt and jeans, leaving on only her matching bra and boy shorts. When she reached for a towel, she felt goose bumps rise on her arms again when Joe wrapped his fingers around her wrist. He turned it palm-side up and traced her palm lines with his index finger.

 

            "Why did you move, Emily?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

 

            Emily tried to pull her hand away, but he tightened his grip. "I told you, I needed space from my parents."

 

            He lifted her palm to his lips and began to kiss it softly. "No, why did you really move?"

 

            She moaned softly at the feel of his lips against her skin. "I needed space."

 

            Joe moved his lips from her palm to the inside of her elbow. He pulled her closer, his other hand resting on her hips and moving up her body. He reached her back and unclasped her bra, slid off the straps and indulged at the sight of her bare breasts. Leaning his head down, he brought his lips to her nipples and suckled them slowly, one at a time. Emily threw her head back and moaned louder, tangling her hands in his thick black hair and moving him closer. Joe moved away from her breasts and asked her again.

 

            "Why did you leave me?" He let go of her and moved back a few steps. Looking up, he saw that she had removed her boy shorts and stood stark naked in front of him. She moved forward and grabbed his face. She crushed her lips to his, her tongue quickly gaining entrance into his mouth.

 

            "Do you really want to know?" She quickly covered his lips with hers again.

 

            Joe pulled away gasping for breath. "Yes, I do."

 

            Emily moved her hand down between their bodies and reached into his boxers, grabbing a hold of his swollen cock. She moved her hand up and down his whole length, making him harder than he already was. "Because I love you."

 

            Joe groaned at the feel of her hand on him, his lips crushed hers again as he moved his hands down her back and leaving them on her ass. Emily moaned and pulled away from his touch. She pushed Joe onto the couch, tugged off his boxers, and knelt between his legs. Starting at the base of his cock, she licked and suckled him. When she reached his tip, she swirled her tongue around it, until she finally felt him ready. Grabbing him from the base, she slipped the bulbous head into her mouth and began the slow sensuous job of giving him a blowjob. Joe moaned loudly, his hand placed behind her head and leading his member farther into her mouth. When Emily felt his nut bag tighten, she knew he was ready to come. When he came, she swallowed every drop. Joe reached down, and sat Emily on his lap.

 

            "I love you too." He reached for her face and kissed her passionately. He trailed soft kisses down her neck and down her chest. Joe laid her down next to him, spread her legs, and feasted on her. He licked and sucked her cleft, making her moaning louder. When she came, Joe licked up all of her female juices and trailed kisses back up to her lips. Looking her in the eyes, Joe smiled at her.

 

            "Do you want to do this?"

 

            She nodded her head. "Yes, but not here. Come with me." She took his hand in hers, pulled open the sliding door and stepped out into her backyard. She kept walking until they reached the middle of her backyard and stood under the rain. She let go of his hand and laid down on the grass, opening her legs for him.

 

            Joe groaned at the sight of her bare and waiting for him in the rain. He lay down on top of her and plunged in without a second thought. Moving his body up and down, he thrust harder and harder into her cleft.

 

            "Go harder, Joe. Harder!" she breathed into his ear as the rain poured down on both of their heated bodies.

 

            Hearing her soft voice pleading him to go harder, made him go harder and get harder. He shoved himself further inside of her until he was in all the way. He pumped her hard, until he felt his seed spill inside her. He collapsed on top of her, the rain still falling down on them. He brushed the hair off her face and kissed her. "I love you."

 

            She smiled up at him. "I love you more."

 

            Joe got up from on top of her and helped her up. They walked back into her house and grabbed more towels to dry themselves.

 

            "I'm gonna take a shower. Wanna help me scrub my back?" She smirked at him, as she walked away. Joe followed her into her bathroom. She had already turned on the hot water, the bathroom slowly filling up with steam.

 

            As she stepped into the shower, Joe walked in behind her and caught her unaware as he drove himself into her ass. Emily let out a scream, as Joe thrust in harder and harder. He pressed her against the wall of the shower and continued to plow into her butt, making her moan and whimper in pain and pleasure. When he finished he laid his head on her back and waited for his breath to even out.

 

            "That hurt Joe." Emily whispered softly.

 

            Joe kissed her back and turned her around to face him. "I'm sorry." He kissed her lips and let her shower in peace. When she was done, he showered quickly, to try and catch up with her. He found her sitting on the edge of her bed, a towel wrapped around her slim body. She looked up at him, a towel wrapped around his waist, his abs still glistening from his shower.

 

            "What's wrong?" He asked her as he sat next to her.

 

            Emily sighed. "I don't know if this was the right thing to do."

 

            Joe cupped her face and looked at her in the eyes. "I love you and you love me. We don't have anything to regret." He kissed her again, his tongue tracing her bottom lip and probing for entrance into her mouth. She obliged and opened up for him. He took off his towel and pulled hers off as he laid her down on her bed. When he moved back, he saw a smile on her lips.

 

            "What?"

 

            She continued to smile at him. "I’m just thinking that I found the perfect thing to do on rainy nights."

 

            Her rainy nights wouldn't be boring anymore.


End file.
